1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio access system supporting a multi-radio access technology, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transceiving data over two or more heterogeneous networks.
2. Related Art
In a conventional radio communication environment supporting two or more heterogeneous networks, although a terminal has capabilities to access multi-RAT, the terminal is unable to access the multi-RAT at the same time and transmit and receive data to and from the two or more heterogeneous networks at the same time.
That is, a conventional terminal supporting multi-RAT accesses any one RAT based on switching and transmits and receives data over one network. Accordingly, if a terminal having multi-RAT capabilities transmits and receives data over a specific network and transmits and receives data over a network different from the specific network, the transmission and reception of data over any one network is stopped.
Accordingly, in the prior art, a terminal having capabilities supporting two or more heterogeneous networks is able to perform communication by using different networks, but efficiency is limited because the terminal operates based on simple switching.
Furthermore, since different networks independently operate, an inefficient operation is performed from a viewpoint of the overall flow management of a terminal.
A method for a terminal to simultaneously transceive data over two or more heterogeneous networks was defined. However, no concrete solution has been offered for specific details and methods for each operation.
Especially, in the case that a multi-RAT terminal sets up a connection with WLAN under the control of ABS, it is necessary to define an overall procedure for completing a connection setup with WLAN without errors.
Moreover, the definition of a multi-RAT state obtained after the multi-RAT terminal is connected to WLAN has not been clearly specified.
That is, in order to support fast data transmission to a WLAN as required, regardless of the current traffic characteristics or transmission rate, if a WLAN is found, an ABS may instruct the multi-RAT terminal to join an AP without condition. Here, if data transmission and reception via the WLAN do not occur immediately, the power of the terminal is wasted.